Universal Search
by hiro2
Summary: Gohan searches the universe for relics that will grant him any wish he wants. On the way, he gains a pupil that may have the power to destry Earth and travels to his planet of heritage(VEGETA). No stupid cliche things, Female saiyans and such. Insight
1. chapter 1

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"What's up Trunks?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well Goten wasn't home so I was wondering if he is over here with you."  
  
Trunks searched the desolate land of brown earth and pale rocks. Some had been blown to bits by Gohan's training. Train was pretty much all that Gohan had done since Videl's death the past year. He had given up his job and just fought. He missed her, but couldn't wish her back. She didn't have a body in the afterlife. The limited powers of the dragonballs wouldn't allow it. Gohan hadn't dated anyone, but was still his usual cheery self most of the times. Whenever he seemed to be bothered he would go and train some more.  
  
"Nope, I haven't heard from him. Maybe he's on a date."  
  
"Yeah, it's just that we were supposed to go find the dragonballs today."  
  
A look of pain came on Gohan's face. His hands balled into fists and began to shake. Trunks began to back away when, "Yeaaah!" A familiar voice shouted. Trunks' head was slammed into the dirt as the figure began to cackle. Trunks turned his head up to see the young black haired saiyan laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Ha ha, gotcha!" Goten teased.  
  
"Ha-ha!" Gohan joined in.  
  
"Oh yeah." Trunks barked as he decked Goten in the head.  
  
Goten shot back into a rock that didn't even move.  
  
"Ahh! That smarts!"  
  
"Huh?" Trunks questioned to no particular person.  
  
Gohan tried to say something but was over-voiced by Goten, "What the hell Trunks, I didn't hurt you!"  
  
"Shut up!" Gohan screamed. "I am in no mood to have you two goofs around. Do something constructive for once. Or you can help me train."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Me too, but. . ." Goten began.  
  
"But what?" Trunks interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish Trunks! Okay, umm. . . Oh yeah; ow! That hurt Trunks."  
  
"It should have, it's made from the 3rd hardest substance in the universe." Gohan answered.  
  
"Really, wow." Both boys said.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Gohan began.  
  
The two saiyan boys powered up to supersaiyan and charged at Gohan who was still in his base form. Gohan leaned away from the attack by a hair and crouched into fighting form. The two boys waited for Gohan to power up, but he didn't.  
  
"Gohan, aren't you going to power up?" Goten inquired.  
  
"Why? I can beet you both without it."  
  
That insult hit Trunks' pride hard and he shot forward with fury. Storms of fists aimed for Gohan's sternum missed their mark and found air in his absence. Gohan easily tossed to off balance Trunks into the air by his arm. Goten saw his moment and kicked Gohan's right heal causing him to slip back. Gohan had no trouble staying off the ground with a back handspring. Goten kept the attack Gohan and was joined by a bruised Trunks. Goten manned the fists and Trunks manned the feet and an all on offensive was launched at the older saiyan Halfling.  
  
Had Gohan slipped even faintly, he would have found a barrage of attacks to render him beaten. Gohan kept the look of confidence on his face. He guided his body away from each attack skillfully and blocked with his hands when he couldn't. Both teens shot four feet back and fired identical ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan disappeared even before the shots were away from the shooters. Goten and Trunks flew into the air looking for Gohan.  
  
As the two put backs against each other to increase their defenses, Gohan appeared on the ground. Arms folded across his chest, the skilled saiyan shouted, "Is that the best you can do?" The newest saiyan no-ouji lunged at Gohan with all the speed of the world behind him. Goten remained still in the air. Trunks planted a foot in the ground and was planted by a foot in the head. As Trunks zipped back, he was caught by Goten and set down. Both nodded their heads and assumed the position.  
  
"Fu. . ." Both moved their feet in unison. "sion. . ." Both placed their arms reaching outwards. "HA!"  
  
A bright light reached through the cracked in the mountain region that would alert a blind man. Everything within twenty feet of the new being was eradicated. Turned to dust.  
  
"Now we'll see who's. . ." Gotenks began. "*cough"  
  
Gotenks floated into the air to escape the heavy air and continued, "stronger."  
  
The fused man looked around for Gohan, but found no one. What he did find was a fist in his stomach. Gotenks blocked the next fist and threw a roundhouse kick that hit Gohan in the kidney. With anger, Gohan landed a roundhouse of his own on Gotenks' kidney that made Gotenks cringe in pain. Gohan stared at the supersaiyan who pathetically cried out. Gotenks let himself fall to the ground and landed with a front flip. A wide smile stretched across Gotenks' face as he powered up even more.  
  
His muscle mass increased greatly, his hair grew long, and his power surged. The eyebrows eliminated from his face left little physical notice of the confidence that Gotenks received. The ear to ear grin over his face was fault enough for Gohan to know he could win.  
  
"Ha-ha. You don't have a chance now Gohan. Remember, you turned this spar into a brawl."  
  
Gohan attacked now and missed with a fluster of punches and kicks. Gotenks continued to grin like an idiot as Gohan missed over and over with punches until finally he landed a kick to Gotenks' chest that sent Gohan backwards. It probably was on purpose that Gohan did this because as he drifted back, Gohan fired a giant kamehameha wave the sent Gotenks reeling. Gohan pumped his arms. As they went down, they grew in size. Gohan's body became more muscular as his power grew until it concentrated into a clear aura around him.  
  
"Great, now we can see which is stronger, a mystic or supersaiyan 3." Gotenks proclaimed.  
  
"I already know."  
  
Both shot at each other, forearms meeting and clenching, power pushing both forward. After five minutes of struggle, both back off. Staring at each other, they waited to see who would brake first.  
  
"Ow ow ow," Gotenks grumbled.  
  
Gohan blew past all sound and smashed Gotenks in the head with a knee. Falling onto the ground, the fusion broke.  
  
"What happened?" Both thoroughly beaten boys pondered. 'I think he won.' Trunks answered.  
  
"Thank you boys. I haven't had a good fight in a while."  
  
"Yeah." Goten answered still rubbing his back from where the rock hit. "Don't mention it." 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall/ Z/Gt. I own this computer. That's it. I cannot accept any monetary form of appreciation for this writing.  
  
~HIRO  
  
  
  
'Blast off! Gohan, you have a travel buddy'  
  
"Are you still in pain from that rock Goten?" Trunks asked during the fly towards the next Dragonball.  
  
"Sure am, man Trunks, where do you think Gohan got that rock?" Goten responded.  
  
"Probably from supreme kaio or someone. We should come back tonight and check it out."  
  
"Yeah!!!" Goten screamed.  
  
"Geese you're a spazz Goten."  
  
---Later that night:  
  
  
  
Trunks crept slowly down the stairs, trying not to make them creek; every time a sound was heard, he cringed which put him in more danger of being discovered by his fluctuating Ki. His father could sense everything around him, even in his sleep. Lucky for him, Vegeta and Bulma weren't sleeping tonight. Trunks' baggy black sweatpants made him overly warm as did his black sweatshirt. The crimson cap atop his head leaked beads of precipitation from his brow. Every time one fell, the overheated demi- saiyan had to catch it with his tongue.  
  
Outside he could sense Goten, waiting in the bushes, not even moving the slightest bit. Normally he would be chasing after a frog. Trunks continued to creep down the corridor after ending his descent from the wooden stairs. This particular hallway was titanium, being that it contained Vegeta's most precious asset, the Gravity Room. Trunks walked through the hallway knowing that no sounds would be made in the sound absorbent alloy room. Entering the staging area would be just as easy. Vegeta refused to let Bulma put in any security system, saying, "If anyone dares to come in our estate uninvited I will simply sense and blast them. Security systems are for weaklings like Kakarot."  
  
Trunks chuckled in his head at the though of the fierce prince. He walked slowly and carefully past the benches and next to the kitchen counter he stopped. Something was coming from his right. The lavender topped child dropped to the ground without a sound. He could here a heavy man stomping into the kitchen and grunting. The refrigerator door swung open and off its hinges, the reckless man not even noticing. Simply throwing hunks of meat onto bread and cramming anything else he could find under the top slice. Kicking the air where a door had been, Vegeta stalked away carrying a sandwich large enough for a saiyan prince.  
  
Trunks wiped the sweat off his brow and felt the dark stripes of makeup smear under his eyes. Trunks rolled his eyes and sprinted out of the area and past the door so quickly he forgot to shut it. As soon as he was outside he looked to the bushes and found the motionless Goten in his usual orange Gi and asleep. Trunks bent over and flicked the night haired boy's nose hard. Goten sprang up in a fit.  
  
"Hey!!! Tru. .." Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's face and his muffled voice quieted.  
  
"Shhhhhh, my dad is awake." Trunks told Goten before letting him go. "Yeah, I know. I heard loud yells like they were fighting when I was waiting. Then it ended after they agreed on something."  
  
"Good," Trunks expressed, "They fight like that all the time. My dad won't have noticed then."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Trunks and his younger counterpart ran off into the woods behind Capsule Corp. When they were well away they decided to fly. Trunks was a little harsh that Goten hadn't dressed like he was told. Goten laughed that Trunks looked like a thief. After an hour of slow flying to keep their powers undetectable, they reached the days battle ground. That's when they first realized how powerful Gohan had become. For the year after Videl died, he was gone and must have found some secret. The battlefield looked nothing like their normal battlefield. It was undamaged. It was completely clean of any signs of battle.  
  
That was until the metallic mineral rock was destroyed by Gohan's Ki. A blast of small proportion eradicated the bolder that caused Goten's lump. The boys watched in awe as Gohan's Ki fluctuated. The boys lost their concentration and let their Ki go up. Gohan continued to train, not detecting the two boys. Gohan finished just minutes later and walked onto a shady platform that moved up into thin air, supporting the oldest of saiyan- earthlings. Both disappeared and in an instant the platform was back on the ground.  
  
The children looked at each other with a grin, stood up and quickly pounded themselves behind another rock. A shady figure shot from the woods with a large Ki. The short man swept to the platform and ran up with no fatigue. He pounded harshly on the door until Gohan opened it. "Hey Vegeta, this isn't the best time" Gohan said calmly as he was shoved aside in Vegeta's mad rush to find his prey.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about but you better get."  
  
"Quiet spawn of Kakarot. I am referring to my son and the other child of Kakarot."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
The surface began to rumble and shake. Sirens flashed and any normal person would have toppled at the shear force as the now obvious space craft flung into space at a speed seemingly faster than light. Vegeta struggled against the weight of his own body, but used the wall as support as well. "GOHAN. TRUNKS BROKE THE REFRIGERATOR AND RAN AWAY. WHERE IS HE?"  
  
Gohan didn't respond, possibly not hearing or not willing to hear. In any case, Vegeta wasn't getting an answer and didn't comprehend what was happening. "Gohan, what's going on?" Vegeta asked coming to realization of the situation.  
  
"We are going on a journey through space."  
  
"Well, I have to go get Trunks. Enough child's play, let me off!"  
  
"I can't, in order to get the right speed, we have to use the calculated alignment I set in. If I take you back, I'll die of old age before leaving the solar system."  
  
"So your dragging me with you?"  
  
"I'm going, but I guess you're coming along. Or you can take your chances with the vacuum of space."  
  
"Well in that case, where are we going?"  
  
"I sometimes ask myself that question."  
  
  
  
Go ahead and ask questions in the reviews, I will answer them here. Or I can email them if you ask. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Z/Gt. I own this computer. That's it. I cannot accept any monetary form of appreciation for this writing.  
  
~HIRO  
  
'Journey to a Land Like Home'  
  
Half an hour after leaving Earth's atmosphere, all was still quiet. The solar system of Earth was long gone, and the craft approached the human colonies of Alpha Centauri. Gohan knew he could use this opportunity to try and get provisions for Vegeta. Only Gohan's rations were on the ship. Even then a saiyan would go hungry in days. Two saiyans, one being the prince, would be hours.  
  
"Okay Vegeta, I'm going to try and get landing clearance. We'll stock up and stretch before our long trek." Gohan informed.  
  
"Good." Vegeta grunted. "I could use a change of scenery."  
  
Gohan haled the signal coming from the planet. From above the planet looked much like earth. Continents, buildings, water; all were visible. Gohan stopped the ship and waited for a response. Vegeta sat back in his bench bed, legs crossed and arms folded behind his head. He wasn't sleeping, but rather in his Vegeta-esque state of meditation. Gohan was growing impatient and haled the planet again. This time he got a response in a matter of seconds.  
  
"This is planetary control for Planet Legume; your hale has been received. How may we be of service?" The operator asked in a robotic voice.  
  
"This is Gohan of Earth, requesting clearance for landing."  
  
"Earth? We haven't ever had anyone from Earth here." The voice said astounded. "We have clearance, but you'll need to fill out a form."  
  
"All right."  
  
"How many passengers are aboard your ship?"  
  
"2"  
  
"Who owns this ship?"  
  
"Uh, me I guess."  
  
"What is your business on this planet?"  
  
"Supplies."  
  
Questions continued in this manner for minutes. Vegeta began to become quite frustrated. He managed to stay quiet long enough for Gohan to answer all the bot's questions. They were given clearance to land and did so. Gohan checked the gages for the planet's environment, not totally trusting the mechanical man he spoke too. He was satisfied with the instrument's reading and got dressed to go. He put on a blue long sleeved shirt under his orange Gi that was used throughout the family. His hair had grown longer than he usually let it grow. The dark-brown locks splashed long over his forehead and ears. It was cut short in the back of his head. He also put on shoes rather than fighting boots. Vegeta wore his normal saiyan armor, plus a COM link that when touched opened a channel with Gohan, who had a transmitter clipped to his sash. "Later Vegeta." Gohan proclaimed.  
  
Vegeta just walked off his own way from the landing platform, then flew off. Gohan trotted over to the information desk to talk to some people. He entered the line next to go. The young woman in front of him was talking about getting her younger brother back from the authorities. She didn't have money to pay the fine.  
  
After ten minutes of negotiations, Gohan intervened, "Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but over hear your situation. I have enough money, let me pay for him."  
  
The woman turned to see Gohan. Her long brown hair shifted in a breeze during her whip around. She gazed at Gohan with large dark eyes. Even as soft as her eyes looked, she seemed upset with him.  
  
"I don't want your help."  
  
"Please, its fine." Gohan said as he placed a large gem on the table.  
  
"I'll need some more stuff." He dropped a list next to the pink gem.  
  
"Sir, I can't take your money." "Look, they can't give me change for that anyway. It's all right." Gohan again protested with a gentle smile. He shifted his view to the clerk, "Be back in a few hours. You think you could have all that by then?"  
  
"No problem." The overweight male replied.  
  
Gohan began walking away when he was stopped. "Sir, at least let me compensate you. I have tickets for a baseball game later."  
  
"Thanks, but I have no one to go with."  
  
"I meant you can come with my brother and me."  
  
"Sure, I have nothing else to do." Gohan agreed sprightly.  
  
"Great, I'll go get him."  
  
Gohan paced around the edge of the platform. Feeling the wind pass through his free hair. He gazed out through the land, sensing for strong powers. It was second nature to him now. He found none much more powerful than Mr. Satan and was pretty sure they couldn't hide their power level. The people of this planet looked just like earth people. The architecture looked much like that of Earth people. One thing that was different was that the cities hovered above the planet. Beneath the floating cities was grassland and jungle. He thought he would ask when the woman he met returned. Just as he thought that, she did, along with her brother.  
  
The boy was about the same height as Goten, maybe smaller. He had on baggy denim pants, a nylon blue tank top, and the same shoes as Gohan: white with beige laces, plain and simple. Shoes like that must be common everywhere he thought.  
  
"I'm Scry and this is my brother Faj." The woman introduced.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Gohan."  
  
"Follow me to the game." Faj announced and jumped from the platform. Gohan stepped off after him, clothes flapping in the wind. Faj gazed up at Gohan, surprised to see him falling with him. Faj landed on an inward platform which mechanically closed as he ran into the structure. Gohan was cut off by the closing walkway and door. He searched hard for the boy's power. It was the strongest he had felt yet on this planet, Legume. Still small. He followed the energy around the building and caught the boy at the exit. In a surprised tone, "You suck!"  
  
Scry met them at the launch pad. Gohan sensed her waiting.  
  
"Sorry, I should have warned you he does that." She apologized.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You sure are crazy, I've never seen anyone catch him that fast."  
  
"Let's go to the game!" The hotheaded boy yelled.  
  
"I almost forgot. Follow me Gohan." Scry said. The two males followed Scry to an edge of the landing pad that had red zigzags painted on it. Immediately a hover cab zipped in from the cluster of business structures. They boarded the white floating car and said they were going to the game. The machine driver acknowledged and went off. He zoomed through the business structures, banks, and sky scrapers with mechanized perfection. During the ride, Gohan asked Faj why he was fined.  
  
"Because cops suck. They just target me."  
  
"We're here." The driver muttered.  
  
"Thanks." Gohan said as he paid the fare with another small ruby. They jumped from the cab, Gohan giving Scry his hand.  
  
"Where did you get all these jewels Gohan?" Faj questioned.  
  
"I found them on Earth. I lived in a much unexplored area for a year. There are lots of cool stones." Gohan answered. Scry flashed the tickets as they walked into the building. The scanners read their seat numbers and a light lit up on the path to their seats. Gohan commented on how cool it was as they followed the red light path. They sat down just after the game had started. No one had scored yet and the home team, the Nix Slammers, had yet to bat. Everyone in the stadium was sitting in their seats, not really yet into the game. They cheered when a big strike out happened that ended the Panther's at bat. The Slammers lead off player stepped up to the plate. Hover cameras swarmed about as the first pitch went by. 'Strike One.' The umpire screamed. The second pitch went by. "Strike Two." Then the third was hit into the ground and bounced back. The batter took off at first plate. Cameras followed his run. The infielders caught the ball when the batter, whose name Gohan found out was Belidra, had only reached about halfway to the base. The throw to first easily caught him out. The game continued in that fashion in to the 7th inning stretch.  
  
"Now, some lucky fan from the audience will have a chance to win a million shimmies if they can hit a pitch from the machine over the fence." The announcer boomed over the stadium speakers.  
  
"I used to play baseball back on Earth. Just in my high school." Gohan notified Scry.  
  
"The lucky fan is in seat number 8223D, lower level."  
  
"I actually just played in Gym."  
  
"Gohan that's you." Scry screamed ecstatically.  
  
In moments Gohan found himself in front of the plate facing an automatic pitching machine. He was nervous, but still tried to push down his power as much as possible. He took a deep breath. "All you have to do is hit a homerun over the wall. You have 3 pitches. If you hit a homerun more than once, then the prize is doubled." Gohan nodded confirming he understood. The pitching machine wound up and the buzz could be heard over the little noise the crowd made. Gohan felt his hart pumping as the first pitch shot out of the machine. Gohan swung a little prematurely, expecting a faster pitch and the top of the bat hit the ball, but that was enough. The ball went sailing on an angle toward the fair pole with all eyes focused on it. Gohan's stance made the ball just land outside of the fair pole, a foul ball.  
  
"Oh, too bad. Well, don't worry, two more pitches are on their way." The announcer falsely comforted Gohan. He lent into the machine operator's ear and suggested that the speed be increased a little. Pitch two came and Gohan battered the blistered ball, sending it straight over the back wall and into the crowd.  
  
"Wow, you've one a million shimmies. Congratulations! Ready for pitch number three?" The pitch steamed from the robot at an unmatched pace by humans. Gohan took the blow right on the skull.  
  
"Gohan, are you alright?" Faj screamed from the dugout. "Yeah, why?" Gohan asked oblivious to the ball that had just struck him. -~_~-  
  
"That was so awesome how you just took that pitch like it was nothing but the wind. I can't believe that they hit you, you are strong." Faj battered as they took their cab ride to Gohan's ship. Scry had been quiet since the incident. Gohan decided to give her the money; after all, he didn't need it out in space. The currency on the planet meant nothing to anyone.  
  
All of a sudden, Gohan realized how dark it was outside and blurted, "Vegeta!. How could I forget? Oh man, he's probably totally ready to kill me now." Gohan couldn't have been more wrong. Vegeta was having a lot of fun at the local bar. The prince had had a little bid over his limit and was now in a hotel room with a purple haired girl he confused with Bulma, or at least that would be his excuse. He was in the middle of that ordeal when he got a call from Gohan.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry I'm late. Look, I'm at the ship now and ready to go. I got the supplies." No answer. "Vegeta? You there?"  
  
"Listen child of Kakarot, I'm in the middle of some very urgent business. Uh, Prince Stuff. Go away."  
  
"But I..." The signal died when Vegeta broke the remote. When he turned back to business he found an unhappy woman.  
  
"Are we gonna do it or what?" The violet haired woman asked."  
  
"No woman, not when you nag like that!"  
  
"Hey, don't call me that." For a second when she spoke, Vegeta sensed a change in her. He paused.  
  
"What?" She commanded.  
  
"I-" Vegeta baffled. Then he realized something, how was it that everything here was just like on Earth? They even spoke the Earth language. No language or customs of their own. Vegeta being even rasher when he's had a few seized the woman. When he grabbed her naked arms and pulled her to his face, which wasn't a long way up, he saw a change. A change in her eyes, they were different.  
  
"What is this!?!" Vegeta demanded an answer. "Now! Tell Me!" Just then others burst in. Grab him one called. Vegeta of course slapped him aside. As he did this, the unconscious man changed to a blue glow and disappeared. Vegeta stood, baffled. His attackers wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. Vegeta was held from behind and beaten by the other 4 men in the throng. The woman he was mating with now also joined the group, but as a man. Vegeta struggled for a moment, but decided to waste no time and charged to super saiyan. The golden glow shocked the mob for a moment, but the fighters held strong. Vegeta was being beaten even harder at this form. Time for level two he thought. With a thrust of his arms, all the room was leveled by his immense strength. The blue hypnotic light left in the place of the people he killed enthralled him. It pleaded with him to touch it. Vegeta gave into his curiosity and felt a zap as he engaged his index finger to the glow. He felt week, either from the foreign alcohol or from the fight. He would think he could've handled it though. From where he touched the light, a being grew. One of similarity to Vegeta. Actually, it is me.  
  
Vegeta threw a fist, but it seemed slow, and it was. Vegeta missed his clone, which began to pummel him with fists. In seconds, Vegeta felt drained of his power. The savage beating continued even when Vegeta had been blistered into a sleep. Every so often though, Vegeta opened his eyes, to see a mirror image of himself pounding him into dust. "I expected more from you Vegeta. At least some resistance." The reflection taunted him, lifting Vegeta's arm and letting it fall. "I guess we can't have to of you running around. Looked like I will just have to eat you." The clone began to slap the prince, but he had other plans. Focusing totally on his opponent Vegeta caught the hand, "Eat this!" A large Ki blast of yellow super saiyan light shot from the extended arm of the spiky haired warrior. Immediately the figure disappeared, restoring Vegeta's strength. Vegeta fell back on the bed relieved. But immediately jumped to his feet. -~_~-  
  
"Well this is my ship." Gohan told his new friends as he exited to air taxi.  
  
"Can I go with you Gohan?" Faj asked.  
  
"Absolutely no!" Scry shouted answering for Gohan. "He is going on a very dangerous mission. You are too young."  
  
"Yeah, sorry Faj." Gohan added. "I'll come visit you though." As Gohan went to board the ship, more of the people from Legume showed up "Hey what's up?" Gohan questioned. They only kept approaching.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked Scry who had joined the mob. "Gohan, they're not what they appear to be!" Vegeta called as he shot forward leaving a sloppy stream of energy behind him. He threw a yellow ball of Ki toward one and kicked another in the head. The one who had been kicked changed to his form of blue light. Immediately every one came after Vegeta. Gohan was in awe of the vapors left behind from the one Vegeta had killed. "Don't touch it!" The yellow haired prince shouted at Gohan but it was too late. In the absence of the Luguminite, was a mirror of Gohan. For a moment, Gohan stared at it, wondering if he was crazy. "Shit!" Vegeta shouted as he destroyed another Luguminite.  
  
Gohan took a hit to the head from his clone, who cackled hysterically. Vegeta had his hands full with about fifty blue gremlins throwing fists at a miraculous rate. Vegeta shot back leaving an after image. He felt for their powers. It was incredible, each had the strength of a super saiyan. Gohan's clone pummeled him relentlessly, but Gohan was far from finished. In a rapid burst of energy that leveled each opponent, he was mystic. Long hair standing straight up, glazed silverfish and black. His muscles doubled, and his power more than quadrupled. Vegeta felt this strength and was not to be outdone. He raised his power as much as possible, his body shook with the ground. Still, the wraiths didn't even pursue him.  
  
Gohan easily dispensed of the creatures attacking him, except for his image. He stood back and waited. Gohan looked back at himself and felt faint. His power dropped, and the clone pursued. Gohan threw a fist that went wide. His vision began to shift and bend. All he could feel was his power draining and fists clashing with his body. Gohan opened his eyes and saw the jaw unlatching of the creature. He is going to eat me. Gohan watched the jaws come closer in slow motion. He shut his eyes as a beam of green light flew past him and into the wraith. It fizzled out of existence. "Gallant Gun!" A distorted voice pierced through Gohan's ear. In moments Gohan felt his energy returning. He remained in mystic form until the absorption was complete and his hair fell back in place. "Thanks Vegeta." Gohan flustered out of breath. Vegeta turned to see an army of ghosts flying at him. He charged back at them. Sending multiple blasts at them. More ghosts appeared in a glowing light. Another wraith reached into the empty vapors and pulled something out, no, someone. It was a gnarled, hunched beast, twenty feet tall, and with large eyes, it sprang into the air at Gohan. Gohan jumped into the air above the beast. Its mandible hung low and drool flung from it. Gohan noticed the inside of his stomach. It was filled with faces, crying and screaming in pain. Faces of many peoples and races. Many species had perished under these creatures attack.  
  
"These are the soles of the universe that I have eaten. You will join them." An agonizingly deep voice announced.  
  
"We'll see." Gohan powered to mystic once more and shot like a bullet towards the creature. It moved away, but Gohan changed his path in time to catch a fist in its gut. His hand seemed to be attacked from the inside. The beast cackled hysterically at Gohan's foolish plight. Gohan battled the abdomen for seconds and grabbed something in side. The beast twisted and tangled. His laugh turned to a cry of pain. Gohan pulled out of the stomach and released the sole in his hand. The green ghost flew into contact with one that Vegeta was battling. Vegeta gained the upper hand in the fight. Gohan thrust his hands in and out of the beast, freeing soles as he did so. More of the blue wraiths disappeared in a collision with the green soles. Vegeta finished blasting them, and joined Gohan in freeing the soles from the beast. It took only a minute to deplete the resident ghouls. And soon, the beast was left, and it was a shadow of it's former self. Vegeta rose a hand, fired a blast, and it shifted away from the beast.  
  
"Listen child of Kakarot, he must die unless you want this to happen again."  
  
"We have to give him a chance like my dad gave you."  
  
"I will not be like Kakarot." Vegeta said, but retreated to the ship. Gohan smiled and joined him.  
  
  
  
Okay, it's a little longer than the other chapters. I'm just building the characters up, the first part of the quest had actually been obtained. If you haven't guessed then you'll have more clues coming up as too what it and the quest are. Review and give me suggestions. Oh yeah, I loved to be flamed too. It makes me happy that I bother you so much. And, if I messed up any American aspects you can tell me. I'm from Japan. I have seen all eps released in both countries though. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Z/Gt. I own this computer. That's it. I cannot accept any monetary form of appreciation for this writing.  
  
~HIRO  
  
'Kaio Child?'  
  
"Aw man!" Gohan pouted.  
  
"What?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"The stuff I got, its all gone."  
  
"How could that happen?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Quiet, I feel something."  
  
"Yeah I feel it now too. It's coming from the vents."  
  
"Got you!" Vegeta yelled as he apprehended a young kid.  
  
"Faj! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to come with you. Everyone on Legume is mean."  
  
"You got that right." Gohan agreed.  
  
"I say he is one of those wraiths." Vegeta assaulted.  
  
"What wraiths?" Faj asked.  
  
"Never mind!" Vegeta growled. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
  
  
"Man, that guy is grumpy." Faj pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, get used to it, cause he's going to be with us the whole time."  
  
"You mean I can come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yeah! Alright! Wahoo!"  
  
"I'm setting the coordinates," Gohan began. "There, we have two days until the next supply depot. You ever fought before?"  
  
"Uh, not really. Just with police!" The green haired boy smiled.  
  
"Well I'll train you. Follow me."  
  
The two walked down the ship's corridor, past the two bedrooms, and into the training room. The room was fairly big, a dome with enough space to use Ki blasts, plus the walls were coated with a metal alloy. The same material as Goten's rock incident. Faj walked into the room and looked around. He approached the metallic wall.  
  
"This is magneganim!"  
  
"Yeah, it is." Gohan conferred.  
  
"It only grows in the land of the Kaios."  
  
"Yeah, how did you know that?"  
  
"I haven't seen it anywhere else."  
  
"You've been to the land of the Kaios?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't remember anything before that." Faj said frowning.  
  
"Maybe we can figure it out. Let's start training." Gohan hit a button that closed the door. "Do you know what Ki is?"  
  
"Sure, the life force inside us and around us."  
  
"That's it. Do you know how to control yours?"  
  
"A little. I can feel things around me. People and objects, that's how I get away all the time,"  
  
"Okay, I want you to focus your Ki. Then move it outside you, to your palms. Work on that, I'll be back soon." Gohan left the room, and broke into the rations that remained. He lied down in the pilot chair and meditated. He thought about Videl. He thought about his mom and dad. He thought about his brother, and Trunks, and .  
  
He felt energy from the training room. It was large enough to come from a super saiyan. A super saiyan, could it be Vegeta? With lightening speed Gohan ran down the corridor and into the training room. Faj held his arm forward, trying desperately to keep his face from being scorched by the ball of energy. "Gohan, help!" Faj screamed. Gohan jumped forward and swatted the ball away. The green glow exploded throwing energy all over the room.  
  
Gohan grabbed Faj and turned his back toward the energy. When the smoke cleared, the wall was scorched. Gohan's Gi was torn. The boy from the Kaio's planet had somehow achieved a power level that took even Goten some effort in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Uh Gohan, thanks for saving me, but, could you let me go now?"  
  
"Sure sorry." Gohan said, releasing the boy.  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"Great, for a first time." Gohan laughed scratching his head.  
  
That night Gohan trained Faj for hours. By time they were too tired to train anymore, Faj had mastered Ki and the Masenko technique. Tomorrow, the Kamehameha. Gohan gave Faj the other bedroom and checked in on Vegeta. Apparently he had slept through the entire ordeal. Lucky for them. Gohan went into the cockpit and sat in his pilot chair. The chair was leather and reclined, the padding was nice too. Gohan wished he had an extra blanket, but he was exhausted enough to sleep without one. He took one look at the gages and out the window; seeing everything was going as planned, he slept.  
  
Short chapter, I know. I'm going to have long chapters and short fillers. If the chapter's are really short like this one I will most likely include it with another short one or follow it with a long and juicy one. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Z/Gt. I own this computer. That's it. I cannot accept any monetary form of appreciation for this writing.  
  
~HIRO 'Gravity Training'  
  
Gohan awoke to a large power surge in the training room. No way Faj could have progressed that much. Gohan flew down the corridor and jumped through the training door and onto the high level fighter. Hugging him for his achievements.  
  
"If you don't get off me Kakarot's spawn I will kill you!" An angry prince huffed.  
  
Gohan looked up not breaking his grasp. "Oh hey Vegeta!" Gohan let go. "I just missed you."  
  
Vegeta was completely red with anger. Gohan left as if second nature.  
  
Faj walked down the hall, hair tossed aside. "What's all the noise about?"  
  
"Nothing, just Vegeta." Gohan answered. "What are we doing today?" "Well, Vegeta is training right now. You can watch and get some pointers if you want. Or you can come with me and try to get clearance to land for supplies."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll watch Vegit.ah."  
  
"Yup, okay. Remember, don't show him your power yet, he works really hard for his, and you got yours so quickly. It would make him really mad."  
  
Faj didn't hear as he walked over to the training room to watch the prince of all saiyans at work. He had changes his hair to gold gain, which Gohan had said was super saiyan. Gohan had also explained about the saiyans. Faj wondered how such a cruel man could have changed so quickly. Goku must be a really great guy. Vegeta was definitely an excellent fighter he thought. I wish I was as strong as him and Gohan. Faj watched for minutes in a daze, watching Vegeta fire golden beams against the wall and blocking or dodging them as they bounced back. He looked like he was having trouble keeping his balance. "Boy!" No answer to Vegeta. "Boy!!!"  
  
"Oh yes, what is it?"  
  
"Are you going to stare all day or are you going to fight?"  
  
"Uh, fight you?"  
  
"No, Kakarot's goofy father in law."  
  
"Kakarot?"  
  
"Ugh. Yes me!"  
  
"Okay!" Faj shouted grinning.  
  
Faj entered the room and immediately crashed to the floor. "Hahaha." Vegeta laughed. "Lower gravity to."  
  
"No, leave it." Faj said, struggling to his feet. "Bring it."  
  
Vegeta brought it. He powered down and punched the boy right in the nose. Faj crashed backward, sliding into the wall. He once again struggled to his feet, wiping the blood off his face that dripped from his nose. He went to attack but once again was hammered to the wall. He stood up again and felt the blood quake from his skull. He tore off a pant leg, wrapped the leg around his wound and charged. Vegeta was impressed, but not worried. He swiftly moved right and punched the boy's jaw. Vegeta could tell that Faj was exceptionally strong, but not battle tested. The boy came at Vegeta again, and got slapped away. This time Faj did a back hand spring and charged again. As Vegeta punched, Faj vanished and appeared behind the prince.  
  
"Masenko-HA!!!" The beam charged at Vegeta, but was slapped away. Vegeta then was dismayed when a fist landed on his jaw. He used his full force and kicked the newbie in the chest. Faj flew into the wall, and passed out.  
  
Vegeta spat out a tooth, "Son of a bitch."  
  
Gohan heard the doors open and close, and decided to take a break. He walked down the hall, feeling only one power, Vegeta. And then he saw him. "Hey, where's Faj?"  
  
"The boy is in ruins." Vegeta announced as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
Gohan trotted into the battle area. He saw residue from a truly righteous battle on the walls. He saw a young boy bloodied and battered. Gohan ran over and picked him up.  
  
"Gohan, I did good." Faj sputtered as blood dripped from his mouth.  
  
"Well, you did well." Gohan agreed. Faj flashed a V before he droned out.  
  
When he awoke he was bandaged and in bed. He felt like death, but heard something far away. He forced himself up and walked out of the room. He peaked through the crack left from the metallic door. Gohan was standing in front of Vegeta. "Why did you hurt him?"  
  
"The foolish boy wanted to fight me. We fought."  
  
"You can't hit him that hard; I just started training him yesterday."  
  
"He knocked a tooth out. So I just tried to return the favor."  
  
"Allow me to return the favor." Gohan punched Vegeta in the abdomen. The short prince hunched over and vomited. The pasty substance splashed on his boots. Gohan turned back towards the room. Faj ran back into bed, feeling pain.  
  
"Not so fast you low level half breed dirty earthling." Vegeta said and as soon as Gohan turned he pelted him with a fist to the face. Gohan reeled to the floor. Vegeta walked away and off the hatch door. After Vegeta was out of sight, Gohan got up and walked to the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Gohan asked. Faj opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to fake he was asleep. Gohan bought it. "We docked about five minutes after I put you in bed. A message came up as soon as you were tucked in."  
  
"Good, did you get supplies?" He knew very well he didn't, rather he fought with Vegeta.  
  
"Nope, landing took a while." Right, landing.  
  
"Want to go train?"  
  
"No I have to get supplies, and you need to rest."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Be back in twenty." Gohan said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Gohan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have some blood right here. Must have come from me." Faj gestured to his eye.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan wiped and left.  
  
When Faj was sure Gohan was gone, he got out of bed again. He stripped from his bandages and put his tattered clothes on. He slumped into the training room and began his exercise.  
  
Let's see. How did Vegeta use the gravity? Oh yeah. "Computer, raise gravity to level five." No response. "Raise gravity to five times normal gravity." Faj felt the gravity raise. This isn't so bad. Then the gravity went up another level. Uh oh! Then another. Then another. Finally five times Earth's gravity. He would have been able to handle it if not for his injuries. Faj was lashed to the floor, and his wounds exposed and torn again. Blood began to seep from them, until Faj toughened up. He struggled to his feet, focusing all his Ki on his legs. Once up, Faj began to try his energy beams. He formed a small sphere in front of him. His hands clasped the sphere and squeezed it together, making sure to put Ki in his hands. Once the ball was compact enough, he put half his remaining Ki into it and concentrated on Vegeta. He kept thinking of how Vegeta's Ki felt, and how he looked. His fierce personality. Then, when he could do no more, he released the ball. It went into the air and expanded into a human shape. The shape soon began too tighten into a muscular man. The man soon began to resemble Vegeta.  
  
Then, unwarranted attacked. Faj was prepared and slipped aside, angling his body for a kick to the head. He threw his shoe, but missed. The Vegeta replica punched Faj in the jaw, but Faj fought back with an energy attack that knocked Vegeta back into the wall. In a rage of emotion, Faj's creation leapt at its and struck him hard in the stomach. Faj fell to the floor; sweat dripping all over his broken body. He once again managed to clime to his feet. He pulled back his arms slowly, gathering energy for an attack, and thrust them forward releasing a large green beam. The Ki wave crashed into the being of energy and annihilated it. The blast reached back through the whole room. Faj found himself on the floor. Oh no! Gohan is back.  
  
Faj sprinted into the bedroom, kicking the bandages under the bed, and jumped under the covers. Gohan walked in just after. "Hey Faj, I got some new clothes and food and stuff." He dropped the stuff on the floor. Faj pretended to wake up again. "I didn't know that Vegeta made you bald." Gohan laughed.  
  
"I didn't know you have a black eye." Faj laughed.  
  
"Want to train now shiny?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. After we eat."  
  
Gohan and Faj downed a mound of food, the first thing they had eaten in a day. Even though Faj was hungry, he couldn't compete with a saiyan. "You can do the dishes later." Gohan smiled, not what Faj did. "Now we train."  
  
Faj stood next to Gohan, in his new training clothes. Both wore a white Gi, with white pants. No sleeves, for purpose of motion. "Now, this one my friend Krillin taught me. It's called the Kamehameha attack. My dad knows it, and he learned it from the turtle hermit, Kamesennin. Now you will learn it."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Ready now watch me." Gohan drew his arms back to his right side.  
  
"Ka.." He balled his palms. "me.." He twisted his right wrist. "Hah..me.." He thrust his hands forward and a blue ball rippled into a wave of Ki. "Haaa." The beam ripped through the air and pounded against the wall. The stream of Ki ended at Gohan's hands and the absence worked its way up the line. Where the wave had hit, a slight indention was left in the wall. "Now you try." 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Z/Gt. I own this computer. That's it. I cannot accept any monetary form of appreciation for this writing.  
  
~HIRO  
  
'The End for a Friend? Home Again'  
  
"Wake up Gohan, we have to go!' Faj screamed. A thin layer of fuzz had formed on his scalp. "What? Why?" Gohan asked, rubbing the crust from his eyes. "A fight is going happening on the docking port." "Oh no, Vegeta!" Gohan ran out of the cockpit he slept in, still in his white training suit. He almost didn't give the doors time to open as he ran. He trotted through a metal hall way and skidded at the corner. He ran into a group of men in uniform. They stopped him. "Hold on, don't you know that someone has been killed?" One man asked. "Killed? Who?" Gohan questioned, with a panicky look. "We don't know his name, but we caught him breaking into somebody's ship and we stopped him. He threatened to blast us, but he had no weapon. One of our men felt threatened and vaporized him." "You can't vaporize Vegeta." Gohan sympathized. "Well we hit him with our vaporizers and he went bai bai. So I think he's gone." The security man laughed. Gohan turned back and stamped to the ship. When he got back, Faj was waiting for him. "I heard, and I'm sorry for Vegeta." "Me too. Come on, where going back to Earth." "Great I can meat your family. Oh Gohan, I want to give you something. I was born with it." Faj took an amulet on a chain from his pocket. He gave it to Gohan. "This is my good luck charm. Maybe it will bring you luck like it did me." "What kind of luck did it bring you?" "It brought me you." Gohan felt touched, and quickly piloted the ship out of the dock and set coordinates for Earth. Once the ship was on its way, Gohan took care of his personal business and went to the training room. Faj was already hard at work. Gohan walked in and felt the extreme gravity. He raised his power up so that he could move normally. "Wow, what level gravity is this?" "Eighty times normal gravity. Kamehameha!" A Ki wave flew from his hands. For a reason undefined, it was green. "Why is your Kamehameha green?" Gohan asked. "I don't know. All my Ki is." "Well, how about we step up the gravity even more?" "Sounds like fun." "Computer, 120 times Earth gravity." Faj felt his body strain and drop to the floor. Gohan stood, but only partially erect. "Okay, give me 1000 push ups." "1000?" "How about I make it 2?" "Nope, 1000 sounds good." Faj went to work. Gohan propped himself on his hands and started to do his own pushups. Handstand pushups seemed easy for Gohan. Training had recently been his way of dealing with anger. After 1000 pushups, 5000 sit ups, and 200 Kamehamehas, Faj was done and lied down for a nap. During Gohan's training, you trained even during your sleep. While Faj slept, Gohan brought in the food and toilet. It had a capsule disposal system of course. Just toss the capsule into space and you're done.  
  
When Faj woke up, he found Gohan already working. He was beaded with sweat and blood dripped from his head. Faj got up and joined him. Faj did the same exercises as Gohan this time and matches him push for push. Time to increase the conditions. "Computer, 200 times Earth gravity." This time the increase really shook Faj. He immediately fell tom the ground and cried in pain. He could feel his bones cracking but was determined to go on. Gohan saw Faj in pain and said,"Computer." Faj cut him off.  
  
"210 times normal gravity." Faj felt his shoulder snap as he pushed up with it. Faj continued to push up to his feet. After a minute of struggling he reached his feet. Blood flowed freely from his arm, but Faj ignored it. He powered up beyond his limits. Lifting into the air Faj yelled. Gohan just watched, smiling. Faj's body mass grew, and his eyes changed from blue to green. His aura shone a dark jade and extended only to his arms reach. Then, he fell to the floor. "Computer, off." Gohan commanded, with a wide grin.  
  
Faj like usual awoke in bed, the bed in the training room. He felt rejuvenated looked around for Gohan. Gohan was sitting in the middle of the room, meditating. Faj got up from his slumber, without using his left shoulder. "Computer, status report." Faj said. "Humidity= 10%, Temperature= 10 degrees Centigrade, Gravity= 300x, Light= Dim-Mid"  
  
300 times normal gravity? unbelievable. Gohan must have raised it while I slept. Gohan had raised the gravity during Faj's sleep. What kind of training is this? Gohan was preparing Faj to be good enough to train with his family. Goten and Trunks would love another sparing partner. He had to push.  
  
Faj got up and walked around for a while. He did stretches, making sure he was loose for training. Once he was adjusted to the gravity, Faj began to really work. He powered all the way down, as far as he could and trained. He did push ups, sit ups, crunches, jumping, sprinting, cut back sprints; He did all he could. At the end of the day, Gohan was still in meditation. Faj made himself dinner and went to sleep early. The next day, Faj woke and saw Gohan nowhere. Faj tried to exit the room, but it was locked from the outside. Nothing left to do but eat and train. By the end of the week, Faj had pushed the gravitron to the limit, 2000 times normal earth gravity. Faj was out of food, and could take it no longer. He charged up a Ki blast with enough power to blast the ship apart, but that's when Gohan entered. Gravity shot to normal when Gohan entered the room, Faj shot to the ceiling. Powering down Faj asked," Where have you been?" "I've been searching for Vegeta. I can't find him." Gohan answered. "Duh, he's dead. And I'm going to be soon if I don't get some food." "Didn't you get my note?" "What note?" Gohan gestured to a piece of paper with a capsule on it:  
  
"Dear Faj:  
  
I'm going to search for Vegeta. I could not find him through meditation so I am going to look for him elsewhere. I'll be back in a week, by then you should be out of food, so I packed some in this capsule.  
  
-Gohan" On top of the note was a capsule. Faj picked it up, pressed the top in and tossed it to the side of the room. A dinner table with mounds of food appeared from the hydrogen gas. "Well, I guess I can eat too now." Gohan smiled. "Yeah, let's dig in." Faj agreed.  
  
Both attacked the food like mad wolves that had traveled through a blizzard. Faj ate as fast as Gohan, but not as much. After five minutes of cramming, Faj stood back up and walked out of the training room. The air on the ship felt fresh, much crisper than the heavy sweat of the training room. He inhaled a big breath, and walked to the bedroom. He found some clothes Gohan had bought for him. A light blue, long sleeved T shirt and a pair of green, baggy pants. He also found a headband that had "Kamehameha" embroidered on it. He strapped it on and allowed it to push up his short, spiked hair. His hair wasn't all that short, but it wasn't very long. The brown locks draped down to the middle of his forehead without the headband. The boy also found new boots. They came up to his knees, and fit snugly. The black footwear was much more secure than his shoes, and probably better for fighting. He draped the pants over the bulk of the boots, and walked back to the hallway. Gohan stood by the door and announced," Welcome to planet Earth."  
  
  
  
Okay, the last chapter, I put Kamesennin as the turtle hermit. Sorry, Japanese thing I guess. Master Roshi. I would change it but I don't feel like it. Besides I don't have the file on me anymore. I FTPed it. Okay, R%R. Thanks. The story starts to get interesting soon. But this probably won't go to twenty chapters, because I have another brilliant story to write. Actually, I have had this idea for years, but I couldn't get it into English. The next chapters will make up for the small amount of them though. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Z/Gt. I own this computer. That's it. I cannot accept any monetary form of appreciation for this writing.  
  
~HIRO  
  
'Resuming my Quest. Take care'  
  
Faj followed Gohan down the off ramp and onto the soil of capsule corp. Gohan pointed out that this is where capsules are made and gave a history lesson. Faj only listened to half of it. The young warrior felt so many powers on the planet, that his excitement could barely be contained.  
  
Gohan told him that this was Vegeta's, Bulma's, and Trunks' home as well. Also, the new born child, Bra, lived here. Have these saiyans ever heard of protection Faj thought and laughed. "What so funny" Gohan asked politely. "Nothing."  
  
They continued to walk through the garden and knocked on the door. Bulma's mom answered. "Hello Mrs. Briefs." Gohan greeted. "Hello Gohan. Who's you cute little friend?" "I'm Faj." The boy introduced. "We were wondering if Bulma is home." Gohan asked. "Sure, she's in the shop. Come on, your friend can play with Trunks and Goten."  
  
They walked over to the gravitron where Trunks and Goten played tag inside. "Ha-ha, you're it." Goten yelled. "No, you only got my shirt. I'm not it!" Trunks yelled back. "Yes you are." "No I'm not." Gohan and Faj entered and the boys jumped at seeing him. "Hey Gohan." "What's up?" "Where were you?" "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Hey guys, this is Faj. He's going to hang with you while I talk to Bulma." "Hi" Faj said. "Hi. I'm Goten, this is Trunks." "Nice to meet you." The boys laughed at his politeness.  
  
-~_~-  
  
"Hey Bulma, how goes it?" Gohan asked. "Pretty good Gohan. Trunks said Vegeta went with you, where is he." "I have some bad news, he died." "What else is new?" Bulma laughed. "Huh?" "He'll be back. You saiyan's never stay dead." "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah." "Well, then can you do me a big favor." "Anything for you Gohan." "Well, I met this kid on another planet, and everyone on his planet, well, we killed." "You killed them?" "They started it. And besides, he isn't really like them. They were evil and a different species." "And." "Can he stay with you until I get back?" "I don't see why not. And can't get enough help with Trunks. Having two friends would help us a lot." "Thank you so much Bulma."  
  
Gohan ran out of the room and out of capsule corp. without saying goodbye. He flew into the air and all the way to his house. He jumped through the door and was knocked onto the ground almost immediately. Chichi stood over him brandishing a rolling pin in classic Chichi form. "Where have you been?" Chichi growled. "Just in space mom." Gohan answered pushing the lump down on his skull. "In space? Do you know...-" Gohan didn't listen to her drone on, he just waited for her to finish and he apologized. "Where's dad?" Gohan questioned. "Goku went to train with some new friend. He is in the room of space and time." Ox King answered. "Aw man, I wanted to say goodbye." "And what do you mean goodbye?" Chichi interrogated. "I'm going back on my journey. I have to find two more relics in order to." "You are not going anywhere." "Mom, I'm grown up now. I will do what I want to." Gohan said, picking himself up and walking outside. Chichi cried on her dad's shoulder.  
  
Gohan flew back to his space ship on Nimbus, talking out his sorrow about Videl to the cloud. When he got back to the ship, the three boys were outside talking. "Bye Trunks, Goten, Faj. I'll be back." Gohan yelled as he waved. Faj ran over to the ship at full speed, but didn't make it in time. Gohan was gone. Faj figured there is no reason to pout, and went back over to his new friends. "I have a new plan Goten." Trunks started. "We can take licorice shoelaces and put them in you're grandpa's shoes. He'll fall over and the whole planet will shake. Both prank boys laughed. "How can you be so mean?" Faj shouted. The two boys just changed their faces from amused to confused. "I bet your grandpa never did anything to you." "No, he was really nice." Goten said. "Yeah but it's fun!" Trunks yelled back. "So, it would be fun for me to blow up your house." "You couldn't do that, we wouldn't let you." "You don't have a chance against me." Faj bragged. "Oh yeah, I get first Goten," Trunks demanded. "Bring it."  
  
Trunks charged at Faj, legs kicking madly. His hair shifted as he made a quick right turn and fired an energy blast which missed its mark. Faj disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks, fist-hammering Trunk on the skull. Trunks vanished and reappeared as a super saiyan. Faj powered up and transformed. Their green eyes locked and both floated away from each other. "So, you have a transformation too." Trunks pointed out. "Yeah, not as impressive physically as a super saiyan I must say, but it was sufficient in killing your father." "Killing my dad?" "You didn't kill Vegeta!" Goten yelled from the sidelines. "Yes I did, and I made it look like an accident too. It's funny how easy your minds can be fooled." With rage in his eyes Trunks charged; Throwing multiple blasts and fists and kicks. Faj whipped around, avoiding the attacks, but found one boot in his face. Faj returned the blow. Trunks bounced back and skidded on the ground, finally stopping at Goten's feet. "My turn!" Goten yelled, slapping his friend's hand. Trunks got up shortly after. Goten powered up, sending pieces of stone outward and towards Faj. One stone hit his head, and tore the headband. "Gohan gave me that you piece of shit!" Faj yelled. This time he took the offensive and kicked the golden haired boy's stomach. The punched his jaw and then his nose and then his kidney. Trunks had trouble following Faj's moves, but easily saw Goten's body react to the hits. Faj stopped the offensive and let Goten speak. "How could you kill Vegeta?!" Goten spat out blood and picked up into the air. "How could you!?!" Goten let out a scream and his power flourished. He extended his arms and gathered energy never letting up on the voice strain. The grass below him burned, and the smelled of sulfer. Goten's hair began to glow, and his muscles boosted. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes, Goten was a super saiyan 2.  
  
Faj raised his power as high as it would go, beating Goten's power clearly. "Goten, you still can't win!" Trunks yelled. Goten attacked and his battle experience alone kept him in the fight. He was able to dodge the blows, but when he was hit, he was hit hard. Faj was able to block, and thus hammering faster and harder blows. After Goten had been beaten enough, he retreated. "Trunks." Goten huffed. "I think it's fusion time." "Right." "Fuu-sion-ha!" The boys said simultaneously, going through the motion that everyone knows. (I wrote it out in Chapter 1. Man I'm lazy)  
  
"Now you don't stand a chance." Gotenks said. "Ha-ha. Really?" "Yup, I'm going to take you apart." "Maybe. But then again, maybe I have the upper hand." "And what might that be." "The stronger Ki blast." "What's it called?" "Kamehameha." "Ha, that's common knowledge. You up for a duel?" "Sure."  
  
Simultaneously they drew their arms back. They folded their hands and shifted wrists. Thrusting their arms forward they said the commands. "Kame-Hameha!" Faj yelled. "KAMEKAMEHA." Gotenks yelled. Goten you moron, it's KameHAmeha! Trunks yelled inside the head of Gotenks.  
  
A green beam from Faj's hand crashed toward Gotenks whose beam had been a blue dagger of a ray that fizzled out once it collided with the larger beam. Gotenks turned his back and ran at full speed away, but it was no use. The green wave of Ki rammed into Gotenks' back. The fusion broke from the impact of the Kamehameha wave. "Trunks, our fusion broke." Goten pointed out. "No duh!" Trunks yelled. Above the demi-saiyans stood Faj, in all his glory. "Give up?" "No way." Both said simultaneously. They shot back and onto their feet. Once again matching their powers and fusing. This time, Gotenks was super saiyan 3. "Now you're going to get it." Gotenks announced, his long mane storming in the wind.  
  
Gotenks disappeared too fast for Faj to follow, and appeared above him. "See, you can't even follow me, how can you fight?" Faj just grunted a response. Gotenks disappeared and reappeared in front of Faj's face. Without a change in facial expression, Gotenks punched Faj in the gut. Vomit and bile flowed from the new warrior's mouth. That thing is right, I can't win. "But I can try!" Faj let out energy blasts send Gotenks backward and then he threw a fluster of punches, and all hit. Gotenks staggered and fought back. The fighters exchanged blows, and both fell to the ground as elbows hit jaws. Gotenks was first up, and first back down when Faj fired a blast from the ground, green of course. Why are his blasts all green? Gotenks wondered. "Because, that is my Ki. That is the Ki of all of my species." How did he here me? "I didn't. I can here thoughts." "That's unreal." Gotenks took the chance to attack. He put almost all of his energy into the attack. "Big Bang Attack!!!" Faj extended his arms to try and block the blast, but couldn't. The blast almost absorbed him. When the dust cleared, Faj's arms were crossed over his head. Quickly he flung the arms apart and released a light into the sky. My eyes! Gotenks thought.  
  
Faj attacked with only his Ki. Sending a giant Kamehameha wave into Gotenks, tearing the vest from the fusion apart. Gotenks covered his white from the lack of sunlight. "Hehey!" Gotenks spouted. Then he attacked, putting Faj on the ropes. Gotenks' blows hit their mark ninety percent of the time and when he stopped, Faj fell to the ground weezing for breath. Gotenks dropped over him, staring the boy down. With a slow tone, "Final Fl." "Okay, I give up." "You didn't show Vegeta mercy, why should I you?" "I didn't kill Vegeta. I don't know who did. I just wanted to make you mad, so you would fight. I'm sorry."  
  
Gotenks turned around and began to walk away, in disgust with Gohan's young pupil. Almost after starting to walk, the fusion broke. In another second, Trunks fell limp to the ground.  
  
  
  
For the next couple of chapters I will be writing about Earth and Gohan's quest in the same chapters. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Z/Gt. I own this computer. That's it. I cannot accept any monetary form of appreciation for this writing.  
  
~HIRO  
  
  
  
PART A 'The Tale of the Relics of Kaio'  
  
  
  
Gohan boomed through the endless night that is space. The only light was generated by fission of stars light-years away. Gohan had engaged his cryogenic sleep compartment, to preserve his present condition for the long journey through the vast nowhere. His destination was a planet deep in the darkness of the south quadrant, Turbine. This was where the signal for the next relic was coming from. The first relic, Faj's amulet, could be used as a locator. Much like the dragon radar finds the magical balls. Gohan had been told that each relic could be worn. Each would give the wearer a special strength. The half saiyan didn't know what each did, but he did know that having one of the three so soon was a good start.  
  
When he was on his own for the year after Videl's death, a Kaio had spoken to Gohan. The young saiyan found out that you could make people come back other ways than the dragonballs. Gohan knew that since the balls were inactive for more than the normal one year, but not how many years. This may be his only sure hope.  
  
The mystery Kaio told Gohan a tale of four sacred items, the same items that the creators of the universe wore. For the longest time, the items were hidden outside of the universe. The relics lie hidden in the dead space that God's were once born in; Gods and Devils. One student of a master wizard Kaio was especially gifted. He had the power to change things that could have otherwise not have been touched by magic. He had the strength to create things, things just short of what Gods could do. This man's name was Di. Di used the empty space outside the universe to create a world where evil would run free, and the good world would live free of this evil. He called it the shadow world. In the shadow world, he watched over to make sure things remained normal. To his demon people, he was God. He had endless power in this place. Eventually, he even came to believe he was God.  
  
Because Di used the empty space where the relics were hidden, he could find them. He searched years, in this parallel universe for the items, and used up his life. By the time he was ready to die, he had only three relics. He had to proceed now, or never. He chose now.  
  
His attack against the reign of Kaio was swift and effective. He gained rule over two quadrants of the universe, North and South. The demon armies destroyed the ruling Kaios, and replaced them. The people among the planets were oblivious to the war taking place above them. By the time this happened, Di was too weak to continue the onslaught.  
  
First, a Kaio by the name of Micturi defeated his Northern demon armies. The reigning King of the demon armies lost his relic to this Kaio, and it was lost somewhere in the void of the North quadrant.  
  
And soon after the South quadrant fell as well as another relic. Di was 50,000 eons old and too weak to fight. He instead retired the battle and went to rest in the otherworld. Soon after his armies returned to the shadow world, and it became the demon world, ruled by Dabura the Great, King Dabura I. The relic of the demon world was never searched for and was forgotten.  
  
When Di passed, his remaining relic was lost in the after life. Di promised that if the war failed, he would find a way to finish it. If his son failed, then he would do it himself. His son was a disappointment and only wanted to avenge his father by hitting the Kaios where it hurts the most, the universe below. Bibidi used his sorcery to slaughter people throughout the universe and destroy worlds. His plans were also foiled.  
  
I hope I can find the other relic as fast as I found this one Gohan thought. The South quadrant was a place of many strong warriors, and a place of many evils. Dark civilizations still remained from the war's influence. It would take some effort to avoid such conflicts with these people, especially if they lived on Turbine.  
  
PART B 'A Simple Twist of Fate'  
  
  
  
"I really didn't kill Vegeta." Faj declared proudly. Goten turned and saw a bloody Trunks lying in the dirt, the plasma of his body dripping into a pile of mud from his temples. "You killed him." Goten muttered in disbelief. "Well he isn't like us Goten. He was bad, and made you look bad." "He wasn't bad. He was my friend." "He only made you think he was your friend." "No." "Would a real friend get you in trouble with your parents? Would a real friend tease you because you are less educated? Would a real friend slam you into a rock? By the way, has that wound healed yet?" "How do you know about that?" Goten demanded. "I can't even answer that. But I can tell you this, I can be your friend." "No." Goten said under his breath. "I can play tag with you." "No." "What do you say?" "I say you're worse than you make Trunks out to be." Goten barked as his rage fueled him into the air. "I say you can't be a real friend." A tear ran down Goten's cheek. "I say you need to be taught a lesson!" Goten took a swing at Faj that landed on the hard chin of Faj's fuzzy head. Faj just stared forward into a void created by his mind.  
  
Goten jumped back and pumped himself into the second stage of a saiyan's legendary power. His golden aura shattered a distant mountain and Goten felt rejuvenated by his anger. He vanished into the void that Faj pictured. Goten reappeared with a blistering kick into Gohan's pupil's kidney. Faj cringed as blood seeped into his urinary tract. He too fueled himself with anger and kicked back from the nowhere warriors went. Goten let out a cry as he crunched over and spewed blood and vomit from his mouth. He could feel his muscles in his stomach deteriorate and his nerves begged him to give up.  
  
Goten ignored his better sense and retaliated with a full scale kamehameha. Somehow, he even managed to say it correctly. Faj slapped away the blue beam with ease and began to toy with the lesser powerful 12 year-old. Faj slapped the saiyan boy from mountain to pillar in the desolate battle ground. Faj watched the battered Goten climb to his feet with the assistance of a tree and couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was disappointed that a warrior as determined as this wouldn't see the light. Goten wouldn't realize that Faj was right. Goten is a fool. He doesn't deserve Gohan.  
  
Faj destroyed the massive brown oak with a pulse of energy and grabbed the demi-saiyan by the throat. He hoisted the black haired fighter into the air. "I will give you a ceremonial last chance to change your mind." Faj announced with pain in his voice. Goten responded with a wad of saliva and vomit. Fool Faj thought.  
  
Raising an arm, Faj ended Goten's misery. As the green energy split the body of Goten a voice was heard from the distant heavens. A voice of pain, followed by a body of hope arrived. "Goten?" The tall saiyan father spoke. "GOTEN!!! Who are you?" "I'm Faj. Who might you be?" The boy asked with a childish grin. "I'm Goku." The grim muscle man said lowly. "Goku, I have wanted to meet you for a while. I am Gohan's student. I have heard so much." "Gohan taught you to do this?" Goku growled. "Well no, he taught me to fight. Fight for justice I might add." "What justice is there in killing my son?" Goku said as he powered up. Goku's long golden hair pushed straight back in the clash of auras. He didn't want an answer, he wanted his own justice. Faj grew in power as well.  
  
Goku put forth a fist, and retracted it on contact with Faj's forearm. "I can't feel your energy, but I knew you were strong because you killed Goten." "I'm surprised you don't mourn his death so much that you would have trouble strategizing. Perhaps you know I'm right." Goku frowned and pressed the attack. He threw flurries of punches and then clusters of kicks. How can he be this strong? "I'm surprised you're this weak." "What, you can read my thoughts?" Then a voice grew in his head, 'Oh yes, and much much more.'  
  
Faj laughed as Goku punched himself in the shoulder, feeling the joint shatter under his own massive power. "Who are you?" "I don't know all these things! I don't KNOW!!!"  
  
Faj punched Goku into a mountain. Goku flew back at Faj but stopped within feet of the boy. Goku struggled to resist his opponents bidding. Faj pulled back on his hand. Goku stuck out his index finger and formed a ball of gold light. Hands pressed against Goku's chest, Faj willed the finger to its owner's temple. Goku pulled his head back. His head, ironically, seemed to be the only thing under his control. In a moment, his hand fell and his eyes opened. In front of him was somebody else. A pink and rather wide somebody. And Faj lie on the ground, buried in a hill of dirt. "Mr. Buu!" Goku rejoiced. "THa..." Goku's expression of gratitude was cut of by a green bolt of Ki. It struck the putty in the neck and Buu fell. "It's a shame I had to do that." Faj announced as he grew to his feet from a patch of grass. "You're sick. That's the only way to describe you." Goku hissed quietly. "Sick? I beg to differ. I am not sick, just a visionary. The only reason I killed Buu was that he interfered with our fight. He was just as good a being as you. It isn't too late for you Goku. All you have to do is stop fighting." "You are insane; I can never forgive you for this." "So be it." Faj charged at Goku, with rage in his eyes. Goku charged at Faj, with no sense of reality left in his world, he was going all out.  
  
Goku strode in with a double kick to Faj's small head and hammer-fisted Faj in the spine. The young body shook as if having a seizure, but stopped when a Kamehameha smashed him into the rubble of Earth. Faj rose from his grave in the globe and fired a green Kamehameha back at the stage three super saiyan. Goku didn't even notice the meager wave hit his chest and rush onto him. How could this weak fighter even be a challenge to Goten?  
  
"I see you are too strong for head on combat Goku." "So you give up?" Goku laughed knowing this was not the case. "No, I just think it might be better to have head on head on head combat."  
  
Faj focused his energy outside him and shaped its spirit and body with his mind. The misshapen forms soon showed resemblance of men. And soon it was clear, they weren't men but boys. "Goten and Trunks!" Goku shouted in disbelief. "Yes Goku, they belong to me now." The two super saiyans charged at Goku, with Ki blasts and limbs in every direction. Goku felt he could do nothing but dodge. The onslaught never ceased and the boys never took a breath, but Goku needed one badly. Continuing to dodge, Goku placed a finger on his head and disappeared. Both boys immediately looked up, simultaneously charging Ki waves of destruction. Goku breathed heavily, uninterrupted for seconds. Finally the boys released their waves at Goku. The waves crashed at the super powered soldier with ungodly speed, jade light tearing the air like bullets.  
  
Before the Ki struck Goku again disappeared, and the boys' heads rotated backwards and were annihilated by fists of wrath from Goku. The tall saiyan warrior stood over his fallen son and friend. Faj inhaled the energy and began with confidence, "How did you know?" "The green Ki is yours. They never knew how to make green Ki. In fact, neither do I." "That makes four of us; but after this, three."  
  
Once again energy amassed in front of Faj. The boy's short hair stuck straight up with a green glow. The white light took form of a short man with a vest, a fusion vest. The medium length golden hair stuck straight up, and the aura pushed back the maker.  
  
"I don't believe it, you can imitate fusion?" "Yeah, what ever I want."  
  
Suddenly, Gotenks released a green Kamehameha at his partial father. A blue combatant Kamehameha crashed against it and forced the green Ki back at its owner. Then the green wave pushed the blue back. The waves stopped even in the middle of the conjoined Ki. Teeth gritting, Goku took a big risk. He assaulted Faj with Ki from his eyes. The red lasers shot past Faj and into a river. The green wave of Gotenks' Ki crashed into Goku like a car into a brick wall. Goku was slowly forced backward into a pillar of rock.  
  
After a few seconds the beam released. Goku fell to the dirt with the shirt ripped off of him. A black undershirt with a hole in the center was left on his chest. Gotenks approached the fallen hero without emotion. The ghost powered up to super saiyan three and prepared a beam to exterminate the savior of earth. Goku's stomach turned when he realized he could do nothing. A raised arm was inches from his eye when a light exploded.  
  
Wincing at the brightness, Goku looked to his left and saw Buu, ignited in a star of fission. Goku instinctively knew what was happening. "No." Goku jutted with regret and helplessness in his eyes as the whole battlefield disappeared in an explosion of radiation.  
  
  
  
Okey-Dokey That was a fun chapter to write. I couldn't wait to reveal the real plot. If you think the story's almost over, well it's ready to begin. To answer the reviewer: Yes, I know that the gravity going up thing was real fast, but Faj slept longer than you think. You were supposed to figure that out by how much his hair had grown. Sorry I didn't make it clearer. Plus, I was getting board of that and wanted to get to the good stuff. I'm just about in the good stuff. The story is only ¼ the way through, so enjoy. Please give me some advice in the reviews or just say how good the story is. Yeah, I'm conceited. But I have a good reason to be. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Z/Gt. I don't own my Linux OS. That's right, no windows for me. Except on my laptop, aha, which I do own. Well, actually my parents own it. I own my animerica and anime invasion magazines. Which I will work for one day. That's it. I cannot accept any monetary form of appreciation for this writing.  
  
~HIRO  
  
  
  
'Depletion and Deletion (The final betrayal?)'  
  
When the dust cleared, Buu was gone as well as Gotenks. A sacrifice that will not go in vain.  
  
"So Goku, it seems you need people to kill them selves just so you can survive another minute."  
  
"Get real. I'm too strong for you and obviously your cheep tricks aren't working."(Pardon my Satan)  
  
"But you're tired."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm still too much for you."  
  
"We'll see, but if it gets close, I might have to employ some assistance."  
  
"Shut up and fight."  
  
With a smirk, Faj began to power up. Dust and rock swirled around him. With every level of power he went up, the tornado grew larger. Finally, Faj was powered up all the way.  
  
"What do you think? Do I have a chance?" Faj asked.  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Maybe this'll help."  
  
Faj slid his arm over and sent the raging cyclone into Goku. He braced himself for impact, but it wasn't enough. Goku was spun around and torn apart in seconds, but the chaotic wind never stopped. Faj laughed at the screams that leaked through the cracks of Goku's singed mouth.  
  
Goku stiffened inside the whirlwind and finally stopped. Huffing and puffing, Goku charged. He through rights and lefts, straight kicks and roundhouses, but none landed. The exchange ended with Faj kicking Goku into a pillar of granite by way of the saiyan's head. Goku stood from the rubble and charged a kamehameha. Faj braced himself for the infamous killer attack. "Ka.meh.haa.meh.ha x5!" What?  
  
The red beam pulsed through the air, lagged by the massive energy inside it. The wave sent dirt and smoke into the atmosphere, blinding Goku momentarily. When the blast settled, Faj was staring into the saiyan's aqua eyes. "I understand." Faj said and fell backwards. Goku paced forward, and stood above the fallen warrior boy. His stare was blank, into the night sky.  
  
"Apparently you don't understand Kakarot!" A grizzled voice shouted from afar. The rival saiyan blew into Goku with alarming quickness. The fist that rammed into the younger saiyan's solar plexus made a sick thud, cracking ribs with the impact. Goku fell backwards, speechless.  
  
Vegeta loomed over Goku with a vicious look. Goku scraped himself to his knees, where Vegeta gave him some assistance. He wrapped his arms around Goku's body, lifted him up, and continued to hold him.  
  
"I've waited a long time for this Kakarot."  
  
"To be gay when I'm too weak to fight?" Goku laughed, coughing in the effort.  
  
"Keep laughing Kakarot, but you've lost this time. And I intend to emphasize that."  
  
"Don't do this Vegeta."  
  
"No, I will not be defeated after all my effort, by words. People aren't supposed to come back from death. You have too many times." Vegeta squeezed Goku in his grip.  
  
"I didn't *cough*know you cared."  
  
"Yeah, I have always cared about you. You are a true saiyan. It's too bad it had to end this way Kakarot." Vegeta squeezed even harder.  
  
"Ahh!!!"  
  
"Yes, scream Goku!!" Vegeta continued to squeeze with all his might. Then, Faj stood up and joined in the murder of a hero.  
  
"I'll take good care of Gohan for you." Faj added the last words Goku would hear. A hand pushed its way through the helpless man's head. From ear to ear, Goku was gone.  
  
-~-_-~-  
  
"Hey guys," Krillin began, "I can't feel Goku's energy anymore."  
  
"Me neither," Yamucha sighed. "Maybe he wasn't training."  
  
Part B  
  
'Welcome to Turbine?'  
  
A sharp hiss poured from the sleep chamber as the cryogenic cold leaked out of the tank. Gohan slowly came back to life. How long have I been sleeping? He went to the cockpit and checked the clock. The upper right hand screen read 23:05, may, 5020 AUT (alternate universe time). 5020, I went in the chamber 5058. Must be a computer glitch. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* the screen flashed and blinked, red lights strobed inside the halls.  
  
"Computer, report."  
  
"Three bogies approach from south horizon, armed with hyper phazers and teletron reading system."  
  
"Haling capabilities?"  
  
"Positive, initiate haling sequence?"  
  
"Roger!" Gohan screamed as the ship shook from the impact a phazer charge. "And deactivate these sirens and lights for now. I'm going to have a seizure."  
  
"We have micro-audio contact."  
  
A burly voice shouted, "You have trespassed on the federation army zone' air space. Submit to capture and incarceration immediately or you with be treated as a hostile."  
  
"This is Gohan of Earth in the north quadrant of the universe. I have urgent business on this planet and cannot submit due to lack of time."  
  
"So be it." The transmission was cut and the computer indicated so. Gohan jumped into the pilot seat and activated the engagement controls.  
  
"What is our shield level?" Gohan asked.  
  
"99 percent and charging."  
  
"Alright, give me max thruster control." The screen read 'engaged thrusters', 'use with discretion'. Gohan gripped the double hand bars, and kicked a black pole that attacked them into the corner of the room. He pulled them back all the way and then punched down a button on the right handle. The ship barrel rolled, and then the demi-saiyan moved the left grip left half way. The ship barrel rolled to the ground. Gohan straightened the controls and flew straight for a moment. He moved his hand to the touch screen and pulled up an enemy screen. The high-tech radar like device used the signals he received from the hale to telepatch a digital read out of where the ships were.  
  
The closest ship was falling behind, but the back two were gaining speed fast, and would soon catch up. Gohan punched the same button on the left as he did before with the right, and pressed the right down again simultaneously. "Computer, engage after burners." Red streaks flowed into the space, and Gohan separated from the pack. But his luck wasn't going to get him out of the pickle just yet.  
  
The ship that once trailed the other two in the pack was directly behind Gohan, and he meant business. The screen showed the charged phazers were ready to fire. I can't detonate the charge cannons while they have phazer charges active and this guy is about to hammer me. "Damn!"  
  
Gohan pushed the handles down and the ship dropped. Ignoring the nausea, Gohan continued to maneuver to get behind the other ship. This guy moves really well for a ship of that size the pilot thought. He continued to match Gohan's movements.  
  
"Here! We! Go!!!" Gohan yelled as he made his move. He pressed the handles down, then put on the after burners and killed the flight again. All off a sudden; Gohan slammed a switch on the board. The switch was labeled "SCRAM" and had a glass case over it. When activated, the ship blacked and began to fall into the planet's atmosphere. Behind Gohan's ship, a magnetic tech-green wall existed and the trailing fighter slammed through it. His craft took after Gohan's and fizzled into the atmosphere, but much faster.  
  
Gohan grabbed the switch and pulled it back up until he could feel the click. Then he gripped the handles and pulled back and down. The ship started falling nose to the stars. "Computer, engage hyper thruster commands."  
  
"Engaged."  
  
Gohan pushed in a switch on his left handle and turned both handles inward. The pivot revved the thrusters into action. A blue jet stream rattled the engine as it shot out. In just seconds the craft was out in space again, so Gohan released the button and controls.  
  
"Finally, but how will I land?" Gohan's question was soon answered when his engines were shot out. "Shit!" Gohan activated the hyper thrusters again and plummeted into the atmosphere of Turbine. "Shit shit shit shit SHIT!!!" Gohan broke through layer after layer of atmosphere very quickly, but the ship still over heated.  
  
"Computer mal.func..ssion." An overheated machine voice bellowed.  
  
Soon Gohan floated in the middle of the ship, gasping for breath. He could feel the ship knocking over rock and tumbling through the forests. The ship came to a rest and Gohan ran to the door. He kicked the door but it stayed solid, his boot felt the effects with a melted bottom.  
  
"Masenko-Ha!" The orange Ki crashed the door down. Gohan struggled through the door, and glanced around. His head pounded and vision blurred. The last thing he saw was a tree, and then lights out.  
  
  
  
Sorry this chap took sooo long to put out, but man, Linux is horribly hard to do word processing on. I am getting XP profession soon, so the chapters will and I repeat WILL be coming out faster. Also, read my favorite reviewer's story. Lost Chronicle.. Zech's name is in the reviews, so go there and review and then go to his story. I beg you, review, flame, even spam if u want to. Just put something down. I need the ego boost.  
  
I am going to camp jeep this next week, so nothing for a while unless I stay at a hotel, but I'll be camping I think. When I get back, I promise a flood of chapters.  
  
Uubu: "I want to be in the story!"  
  
Me: stop whining you baby.  
  
Uubu: *growls  
  
Me: don't hurt me *sucking my thumb.  
  
Bulma: was that an attempt at showing some feeling?  
  
Me: don't get your hopes up woman. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it, leave me alone!!! "Yes you do, tell the truth." You can't handle the truth. "Try me." Fine. I type naked. But I don't own DB/Z/GT. I haven't and won't receive money for my writing either. But I do collect anime, so send it on over.  
  
PS: I don't type naked. Or do I? HAHAHAHHAHAAHA  
  
Vegeta: You're pathetic!  
  
Me: Shut up. You killed Earth's greatest hero, or did you? MUWAHAHA  
  
  
  
'War, hu!' (The hu is for the fight noise. And you know the song.)  
  
Gohan woke in a cozy warm bed. The room was very small, almost too small. Somehow, a bed and end table got through the small door. The walls were painted white, or perhaps just primed. Gohan smelled the fresh walls, it made him nauseous. I better get out of here.  
  
He slid to a stand at the head of the bed, but unfortunately when he glanced around the room, he hadn't noticed the ceiling. The blades smacked into his head and cracked into pieces. The black haired Gohan looked up at the revolving fan, or what was left of it.  
  
"Aw man, I'm going to have to replace it."  
  
Gohan crouched down in the low room and inched out of the building. The small one room structure was located in a forest clearing. About 100 yards in all directions were thick trees and bushes. Gohan listened, but could only here the sound of mortars in the distance. "How the hell did I get here?" Gohan asked himself.  
  
"I took you here." An elderly voice announced.  
  
Gohan turned around and looked for a body to go with the voice.  
  
"Down here." The man said again. Gohan glanced below his current line of sight and found a shriveled man, standing only three feet in stature. He looks human enough Gohan thought.  
  
"I found you outside your space craft. It was badly burnt, but I put the remaining fire out. When I finished, you were in bad condition."  
  
"I here mortars in the background."  
  
"Yes, there is a righteous war going on here. My people were attacked years back, and with all of our technology our armies lasted only weeks. "  
  
"Weeks? How many of you are left?"  
  
"Only a couple hundred. We have cities set up with special barriers that those monsters can't get through."  
  
"Why would they attack you?"  
  
"Most people would like to say that it is because they are beasts, but I know differently. We made them hide in mountains for decades. Our technology overwhelmed them with fear. Maybe if they came down peacefully we would have given them land. But they just came down and smashed hundreds of us with each of them. It is horrible."  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth. "Can I help?"  
  
"I don't see how."  
  
"I am a pretty tough fighter."  
  
"It doesn't matter how strong you are. They will always be stronger."  
  
"Is there a way I can get my ship repaired?"  
  
"Afraid not. All the cities are permanently sealed. Until the enemy is gone, they won't let anyone in."  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to try anyway."  
  
"What?! You can't do that!"  
  
"Don't worry old man, I'll be fine. I'm a lot stronger than you think." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Not that! You owe me for the bandages and medical equipment. That stuff isn't cheap or easy to get now a days."  
  
"Aw man. And I broke your ceiling fan too."  
  
"No!!!"  
  
____~~~____()()()()()()~~~_____------- gazbado  
  
"So, after you split the wood for the fire, you are going to come inside and replace my ceiling fan."  
  
"How do I do that?" Gohan asked. The old man just smiled.  
  
After the wood splitting. . . .  
  
"Huh wfoooo!!!" Gohan huffed. "Huh wfooo!!!"  
  
"You're doing a very good job young man."  
  
"My name is Gohan. And when can I stop being the fan?"  
  
"Quiet and blow!!!"  
  
Gohan continued to blow for hours on end. The ruthless old man had Gohan do other choirs for him too. He had to cut the grass, with a lawn mower. He had to catch dinner in the woods, which he did very well. Plus he had to give the man a foot massage. Ewe.  
  
At the end of the day, the man had a broken foot and a broken fan. Gohan went to sleep with blue cheeks and a sore throat. Never did that in training.  
  
The next morning Gohan woke to the sound of birds chirping. For the first time, bombshells didn't rage in the day. However, Gohan knew that this wasn't good. Oh no! Where is homo-Roshi?(Gohan's nickname for the old guy)  
  
Gohan jumped out of bed and smacked his face on the roof. "Shit that hurt." Are all the people here this short? He crawled outside again and found only a note under a rock.  
  
"Dear Gohan: "I have to do some business today. To occupy your time I made a list of work for you to do.  
  
"- water the plants -weed the garden - chop fire wood - Clean gutters - (etc.)  
  
I should be back in time to eat dinner. I'm going to have worked up a sweat today, so be ready fan boy.  
  
Hurotinshen  
  
Not again. Gohan did all the things on the list, and he even managed to build an outhouse with his spare time. No getting a get for him. Today, Gohan was extra lucky and caught a bundle of pigs. Ribs for dinner and bacon for breakfast. Yum. Just like mom used to make. Gohan became filled with nostalgia of his home. He missed his mom, brother, and especially his father. He hadn't seen his dad for two years. Too long for Gohan. I'm going to get the relics and go home.  
  
Short chappie bla bla bla. I wrote this on vacation. Camp Jeep. Yeah. Tomorrow I go kayaking. Haha, I already went last week. Well, ahhh too confusing. Please r/r. Please. I will have a 10 review special.  
  
Trunks: That really is sad  
  
Me: Shut up. You are dead. ***Smacks the chibi on the head with a hammer.  
  
Bardock: War, hu! What is it good for?  
  
Vegeta: A lot of things you third class clown. 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yesterday I met a good friend of mine, who happens to be the CEO at Funimation Toie studios for lunch at Outback. Get this, he said, "Hiro my boy, how would you like to be the owner of Dragonball/z/Gt?" I said sure. He said, "Then cough up 10 billion dollars and it's yours. Naturally, I pulled out my visa. He said he wouldn't accept it, so I don't own Dragonball/z/Gt. Yet. So I still can't take your dirty money. Gimme a week or two though.  
  
Bulma: I could loan you the money.  
  
Me: Sorry but I don't think he takes Zennie. And besides, the things I would do if I owned you my sweet.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, Roshi has a nose bleed.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Gohan woke up early this morning. He could hear the old man snoring. The half saiyan man rolled out of bed and gently, landed on his feet. Crouching, he stepped over to the door. Using a summersault, Gohan made his exit. The woods were quiet, but gun shots and mortars still riddled the night. Well, riddled the morning and evening and all parts of the day.  
  
Gohan knew that he had to get into the cities to fix his ship. Or at least get a new ship. Somehow, the ship had to be able to endure the ride, and make it in time. "Well, I guess I better get going." Gohan said as he scratched his long black hair. Maybe I'll get a hair cut when I'm in the city.  
  
Gohan couldn't feel any Ki on the planet. I guess I'll get to the bottom of that. Gohan decided that since it was a nice day, he would run to a city. He picked to go south, remembering that the old man said that the monstrous men struck from the north hills and mountains. He figured that all the cities must have been destroyed.  
  
The earth being ran at full speed through the forest, knocking down any tree that stood in his way. When he stopped, it was because he saw the city. Then, he realized he had splinters all over his hands. Won't make that mistake again. Next time I'll use Ki. Gohan attempted to find Ki again, couldn't, and decided to continue out.  
  
When the warrior turned the corner out of the large cluster of dark red trees, Gohan found an army in front of him. The men were large, and brutish. They had tight, bulky armor encasing their entire body. They looked in perfect condition except for two fighters in the back. The looked smaller in height, but stronger. Their long black hair hunger up on the front and banded in a tie at the neck. The black bush spread out at the bottom of the weave.  
  
These two didn't even seem to care about Gohan, but the rest were focused in on him with intense eyes. The tall man a\in the front shouted orders around. "Scout him." The boy to his right pulled a circular but flat device from his belt. Then he replied, "He doesn't even have a reading."  
  
"No reading?" The man in the back, asked with a grizzly voice.  
  
"No sir." The boy confirmed. Gohan stared back at the man who seemed to be in charge. Maybe Gohan couldn't feel the Ki from them, but he could find strength other ways. The way the men in the back carried themselves, not to mention the proof of action, told Gohan that they were the brute fighters of the group. The man in charge wasn't as strong, but maybe third beneath the others in the back.  
  
"What is your name soldier? And why are you out of uniform." The leader demanded.  
  
"I am Gohan of Earth, not your soldier." Gohan said back with annoyance.  
  
"So, you aren't part of this war?"  
  
"All I want is the people in the city to fix my ship so I can go home."  
  
"Afraid not!" One twin in the back informed. "My name is Kenshin, and my brother Mojin and I have come to do away with this city."  
  
"And anyone who stands in our way." The one called Mojin added.  
  
"So, any questions before you leave?" Kenshin asked with foolish confidence.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan stated. "How do I tell which one of you is which? I need to know what to put on your guy's tombstones."  
  
"Fool!" Both shouted as they began their charge. Gohan braced himself for battle, but relaxed when the leader stopped them. "Guys, Fakuoh will fight this battle. You are not needed yet." The brothers stepped back into place and stood at attention.  
  
The kid that scouted Gohan stepped up to the plate. He had short hair, black like the rest of the group and white armor with a yellow stripe running down his right side. Gohan stood there, relaxed in his tattered white Gi. The boy let out a yell and powered up.  
  
Rocks shook from the ground as he raised his power. The rocks crushed when he stopped powering up. Gohan clenched a fist, which bloodied from the condensing. The kid through a fist at Gohan's right eye, but Gohan easily ducked it. He grabbed the shirt and pants of the kid and tore them off.  
  
He stripped from his Gi and put on the boys clothes. The kid stood in his armor, em-bare-assed (ha-ha) beyond belief. "I knew they would be a perfect fit."  
  
The kid charged again, this time trying hid luck by foot. The boot missed Gohan chest by a back flip. During the gymnastics, Gohan used his own boot the kick the younger opponent in the face. Of course, Gohan didn't hurt the kid after embarrassing him.  
  
"Call him back, he doesn't have a chance." Gohan suggested to the group.  
  
"No, you will have to kill him."  
  
"I can't do that, he's a kid. But I can kill you."  
  
"I am a top class fighter, and a general I might add. To dirty my self with a rat like you would be degrading."  
  
Gohan reached behind his head and grabbed a fist that came at his spine. He tossed the boy into the sky. By the time that the kid landed, Gohan took each of the group members out, not including the muscle and brains of the group. Five lying unconscious, three standing, Gohan added one to the pile of bodies when the boy landed.  
  
"Now fight me." Gohan smirked.  
  
"If you want a fight that bad." The man raised his hand at Gohan, charged a ball of Ki, and redirected it into the fallen warriors. "Now that that part of procedure is taken care of, you must defeat Kenshin and Mojin before fighting me."  
  
Gohan was surprised at the confidence of the man. He wasn't the least bit shocked when this guy killed his team though. He had fought people like this before. Vegeta, Freeza, and Maijin Buu under control of Babidi. To amaze Gohan, he would have to be beaten. 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: Dragonball/z/Gt isn't my property coppa, nya see, nya. I don't get royalties for it or any money, nya.  
  
Trunks: That was so lame.  
  
  
  
'The Ultra Monkey Twins'  
  
The two dirty thugs stood before Gohan. Both had the same moronic confidence on their faces. Gohan analyzed their wounds, and figured out their defensive style. He decided to lead them on that he was an unskilled, but powerful fighter. Once they adjusted into their normal style, and dropped their guard somewhat, the saiyan would finish the fight in a couple swift moves.  
  
"Well come on then, I don't have all day." Gohan nagged. "The repair shops do close guys."  
  
"Don't be so anxious kid." The general spat. "You should value these last moments. Pray to god for forgiveness on things you have regret for doing."  
  
"The only regret I have right now is that I didn't kill you yet."  
  
Gohan disappeared with good speed, but when he reappeared in front of the head man, Kenshin was face to face with Gohan.  
  
"Pretty fast." Gohan said.  
  
"My speed isn't why I am the warrior you see, but it is enough to defeat the likes of you."  
  
"Say kid, I know you're name. Mine is General Reeta Ardo."  
  
Mojin chuckled. "You have got to be kidding me." Gohan laughed. "General Retardo."  
  
"Hey, it is the name of the man who has ordered your death; you might like to respect it."  
  
"Come on," Gohan cackled. "My name means rice."  
  
"Get him you two!"  
  
The warriors both disappeared and Gohan slugged Retardo in the face. Gohan then followed the two twins back into the forest. Mojin stood atop a tree, similar to oak, but with a different bark from any on Earth. Gohan shot forward and took a weak swing at the fighter. Mojin moved as predicted, and Gohan's fist slammed into a tree.  
  
"You idiot. That is a poisonous tree. You really are a sucker." Kenshin announced. Gohan yelled a surprised shock when he saw purple syrup dripping from his hand.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder?" Gohan said, past the stage of foreboding. He licked a little from his index finger with the tip of his tongue. "Yeah, sap. Just like on good old Earth."  
  
"Not quite, this sap is much different I think." Kenshin informed Gohan. In a moment, Gohan's visions began to twist. His hand was composed of eight fingers now, and they were yellow with green running from their nails. Gohan stepped back into a tree. As he looked at his hands, if you could still consider them human, a form popped up in front of him. It was Mojin, the one with a tattoo of a snake around his bicep. Gohan watched as the rainbow alien lifted him by his armor and punched him in the stomach.  
  
He was helpless as the brute crashed his face into the mud and dragged him around like a child. Gohan felt paralyzed by the tree sap. He felt the pain, but couldn't help but like it. It was the most fun he had ever experienced.  
  
"More!" Gohan yelled when he was finally pulled from the mud. The saiyan boy raised an arm and slapped a tree over. "More!" Gohan commanded.  
  
"You are insane." Mojin snapped. Gohan slapped Mojin in the chest and the man's breath escaped him. The younger man loomed over the fallen fighter as if circling his prey. "This has gone far enough." Mojin said as he sent a red ball of Ki into the abdomen of Gohan. Gohan would have landed in the tree he cut with his hand, but in stead he landed on a tangle of roots and grass.  
  
Mojin took to the air and unlatched his armor. First he took off his chest plate and revealed a tooth shaped scar stretching from his right to left breast. Then he took off his belt clip and pants. Around his naked waste was something unusual. In a tangled circle, was a thick stream of hair.  
  
"Is that a tail?!" Gohan thundered with curiosity. He was up on his feet with no problem at all.  
  
"Yes it is." Kenshin confirmed.  
  
"You're a saiyan?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, but how would you know that?"  
  
"Let's just call it a guess." Gohan said wryly.  
  
"Well, you get to see what a saiyan can do!" Mojin yelled as he shot a burst of energy into the now dark sky. Not this Gohan thought. The ball hung there in the sky, with Mojin concentrating on it. His eyes expanded with every moment he watched. His muscles grew and hair formed all over his body.  
  
The forming beast screamed with pain as his spine stretched out into a mammoth size. Immediately his body did the same. The teeth of the outzaru were the size of Gohan. Gohan's first reaction was to destroy the false moon. But when he looked at it, his heart started to increase in pace. The light gave off an aroma that only saiyans could smell. His brain pulsed and his chest thumped wildly. He stair was broken when a sudden thud struck his head.  
  
Gohan was through another tree, but he was sane again. The affects wore off completely within moments. Gohan looked at the enormous creature in all its glory. The black eyed maniac was pounding the ground with his fists, Kenshin stood in the air, making sure not to make eye contact with the energy.  
  
Gohan picked his point of attack and began. He did a quick lunge that sent him under the ape. Then another lung behind it. Gohan made a quick jump to the head, but was caught by a furry and callus hand. The brute force overwhelmed Gohan and threw him into the ground again. The fist again approached Gohan, but he rolled away in time and kicked the side of it with fierce rage. The beast didn't even seem to feel the kick and picked Gohan up again. This time, he was thrown at the sky. On his way up he looked into the energy again. He took aim, "Ka-me-ha-me---ha!!!" In a moment, the red ball should have been destroyed by a blue Ki beam, but wasn't.  
  
"What?" Gohan started falling down, and tried to fly back to the new star. But he kept on falling, and falling, and finally crashed into the beast's head. No time to worry about that now. I have to beat this thing. Gohan stood and pelted the outzaru in the head with his own skull. The ape swatted relentlessly at Gohan, but missed him and smacked himself in the head. Now for his tail.  
  
Gohan ran down the creatures back with a mad rush of adrenalin. By the time he got to the back of the ape, an energy wave tore into his spine. Kenshin stood, gasping for breath from his attack. Gohan lie on the ground, bruised and battered, and worn out. For some reason, he could use no Ki. That meant no flying, no Kamehamehas, and more importantly, no raising his power level.  
  
He felt defeated, but not by the creature, but by his own nature. Gohan's had the strongest base power of any Z fighter, even his dad. But not even he could beat this outzaru. Then, Gohan saw the moon. He saw the light slowly drain into his body and his spine began to tingle. He felt it grow, and extend, but not his body. From the tear in his pants, a tail sprouted. It wagged immensely and wrapped around his leg as if thanking him for release with a hug.  
  
Gohan looked back at the moon; it was his only hope left. His eyes widened, his stolen armor tore, his body grew, and his teeth shot bigger, sharper, more fierce.  
  
Gohan stood side by side with the other outzaru. Kenshin looked on in disbelief. How could he be a saiyan, we are the only two.  
  
Yoyoyoyo yo! I think we all needed a break from the Earth life now. That weird powerful kid is going to have to be alone for a while.  
  
Faj: It isn't my fault I am weird. 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: Maybe I own it. Maybe I don't. Ha-ha-I don't. But you know what? I own every episode and movie of all series. I actually own all the games too, and not the emulator versions. Does that make me own it?  
  
'The Ape Cloners'  
  
The giant apes turned face to face, growling at each other with contempt. Both began to roar uncontrollably. Trying to outdo the other, nobody won because Gohan took a Ki blast to the ribs that ended the contest. He glanced over to where the pathetic blast had come from and shot a beam from his mouth towards Kenshin, who was panting once again.  
  
The thunderous orange blast tossed Kenshin far out of view. Gohan whipped around and punched the other outzaru in the jaw. It remained standing and punched back. The slugfest continued, but moved all through the upper body, causing Mojin to cough blood every hit. Gohan fired a Ki blast from his mouth that hit Mojin's head like a great idea.  
  
The twin fell backwards, and stayed down. The standing giant rampaged all over his enemy's broken and beaten torso. The helpless beast could only bleed, with no chance of defending itself. But maybe it wouldn't have to defend itself. Gohan crashed to the planet's surface, shaking the ground from impact.  
  
When Gohan' outzaru rose, he stared yet another ape in the eyes; orbs so black you could lose yourself in them. The two threw both hands forward and locked up. Both grappled for position over the other. Gohan looked to be on top, but was unaware of what was to come. Kenshin tripped the younger saiyan to the ground and on his back.  
  
Gohan was pinned to the ground and the beating began. Kenshin fired orange Ki out of his mouth repeatedly, each beam crushing the massive ribcage of Gohan's outzaru form. He began to force his hands up, but that all ended quickly. The wrists snapped and fell back to the ground. A hideous shriek escaped from the neck of Gohan. Kenshin covered his ears for relief, opening the door for Gohan.  
  
A golden Ki shot exited Gohan's black mouth and hit Kenshin's. The singed mouth wailed in pain as Gohan flipped him to his back. The black ape loomed over Kenshin with definitive contempt. And then, something else in Gohan snapped. His ape body began to pulse wildly; shaking as if in seizure. His black eyes aimed at the moonlight as they shared energy.  
  
Slowly, his dark hair changed. It glazed into a brown color, then mutated into a dark red. The red slowly became light orange, and then GOLD. The golden tail wrapped around its enemy and choked him into the air. The now clothed beast continued his assault, pummeling Mojin and Kenshin against each other until the golden ape grew bored, and relaxed.  
  
And relaxed, shrinking down; and relaxed, changing color; and relaxed, changing shape; and relaxed, changing form. Once again, Gohan looked human, rippled muscles; long black hair; and dark red fur covering his body. Except for his chest, Gohan was completely new. There was only one thing left to do, go home.  
  
Gohan took to the air, and back toward the city. A barrier still blocked his path. The scorched land of this planet brought no tear to his eye. All sympathy he would normally feel was left in his afterburner's smoke.  
  
Gohan knew how to enter. He raised an arm and aimed at the sky, generating an alarming amount of Ki. The golden beam shot straight up into the air. Guards inside the wall turned at Gohan. This large man stared at the city with nothing but rage in his eyes. The transformation does take its toil, and that was apparent in his face.  
  
However, the face a men inside the barrio was not one of rage, but of fear. Gohan could make out fuzzed men and women, pointing and shrieking at Gohan. He felt cold inside, ashamed of his heritage, embarrassed. But all those feelings ended when a set of four knuckles were driven into Gohan's spine.  
  
"Well, well, it turns out that the amazing tough guy was somehow also a saiyan." A deep voice laughed.  
  
Gohan turned and greeted a man that Gohan figured was long gone by now. "Generally Retarded, how nice to see you.  
  
"The name is General Retardo. I mean Ardo, Reeta Ardo."  
  
"Ha-ha, funny. I'm surprised you hung around. Actually, I'm not. Hanging yourself is harder than letting me do it for you." Like lightening, an arm gripped the General around the neck. Only sputtering noises leaked from his mouth. Well, vomit and blood also came out. Gohan watched as the warrior choked on his own fluids, turning black in the face and red in the veins. Not much longer.  
  
In seconds, the body Gohan held in the air was cold and limp. It fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. When he turned back to the city, they were all speechless. As the emotionless hero walked towards the city, the force field was dropped and Gohan was greeted by a well dressed man with a badge. 


End file.
